La bizarra aventura de Rojo, el maldito
by JojoTheRed
Summary: Rojo, como cualquier otro estudiante, va a la universidad, pero un giro hará que se adentre a un mundo de pesadilla del que no podrá escapar. Sabiendo que su vida corre peligro, hará lo imposible para salvar a su amada


-Este poder… Mi cuerpo no lo resiste… Tengo que encender la primera llama- al decir eso, escupió sangre- La salvaré, así tengan que cortarme el brazo- el cayó al suelo…

Capítulo 1

He aquí, nuestro protagonista, un joven de 20 años llamado Rojo, vive en un departamento junto con su actual novia, ya llevando más de 2 años de estar juntos, mucha fue la sorpresa para ambos al ver que ambos no serían más que unos viles sacos de carne ese día.

Rojo como cada mañana, salía con su novia del departamento, iban camino a la universidad, todo saliendo como de costumbre le pregunta a su novia.

\- ¿Ayer me comentaste algo a cerca de una fiesta? Recuerdo que siempre que vas a fiestas llevas a Denise- Rojo noto como ella no le prestaba atención, con una exclamación le dice- ¡Venga ya! ¡Ximena! ¿Me estas poniendo atención?

\- Oh- con cierto descuido le dice a Rojo- Disculpa, es que me distraje viendo como ese camión, en la rueda trasera llevaba algo, pero no pude ver bien que es. ¿Me preguntabas por lo de la fiesta de hoy?

\- Si, estaba pensando en que, si hoy salgo temprano de la clase del profesor Max, podría ir contigo, pero recordé que siempre sales con Denise.

Ximena poniendo una mirada de curiosidad le dice: - ¡Vaya! Realmente nunca pensé que tu quisieras salir a una fiesta, con eso que prefieres quedarte en el departamento para seguir con tu "aventura" en ese juego. Pero si tu quieres puedes venir, a Denise no le importaría si quieres venir con nosotras, al fin, después de todo, tu eres el que me lleva y me trae de vuelta.

\- Si, pero el problema es que ya sabes cómo se pone Denise de pesada conmigo, solo con las experiencias que han pasado dentro del departamento, no sé, me quitan más los ánimos. Sabes que soy una persona que aguanta mucho, pero con ella, no sé, ya me estoy aburriendo.

\- Rojo- Ximena con un suspiro le pregunta: - ¿Sabes por qué me enamore de ti?

Con sonrisa burlona, le dice a ella: - Por mi extremada belleza interior y mi gran personalidad, ¿No es así?

Ximena con una gran sonrisa y mirada más que perdida en los ojos de Rojo, empieza a recordar como Rojo era de torpe cuando recién eran pareja, lo tímido y nervioso que el era al momento de abrazarla y con cierta curiosidad cuando la observaba cuando ella no lo estaba viendo.

Ella le contesta: - Claro, claro sobre todo lo último. Bien, hoy no es un día muy pesado, así que…

Rojo la interrumpe: - Por cierto, quiero invitarte a comer en el primer restaurant que fuimos… ¿Lo recuerdas?

\- Si, aún me acuerdo- En la cara de Ximena se empezó a dibujar una sonrisa burlona- Sobre todo cuando tiraste tu tenedor y por pena no llamaste al mesero y comiste lo que faltaba con cuchara.

\- ¡Oh no! ¿Realmente recuerdas eso? Aún tengo traumas, pero también recuerdo tus grandes risas al final de la comida, no parabas de reírte de mí, tanto que tropezaste, pero por la risa ni siquiera sentiste el dolor.

\- Si, eso fue muy gracioso, pero bueno, ya llegamos a la universidad, esta platica si que me encanto, últimamente solo hablabas de ese juego. Bueno, nos vemos más al rato.

Ximena se aleja, Rojo se da la vuelta y va a el edificio donde le tocan sus clases. Mientras camina tropieza con una roca, el se tambalea y cae al suelo, Rojo llevaba una mochila donde tenia una botella de agua, al impactar contra el suelo, el agua se riega y Rojo se moja la camisa y la mochila, rápidamente entra a el edifico y va al baño.  
En el camino, ve que hay un rastro de ceniza muy marcado para que fuera una coincidencia, por alguna razón decide seguirla, no tenia certeza de que algo malo pudiera ser, él olvido que tenía la camisa mojada, pero un rastro de ceniza era más importante.

Al llegar donde la el rastro terminaba, en una mesa había un recipiente con unos huesos y ceniza, el lugar donde se encontraba Rojo, era oscuro, básicamente el lugar no se usaba para nada, no había algún sentido de que alguien dejara eso, pues el edificio de antropología está cerca de la entrada a la universidad. Pues si bien Rojo no parecía inquieto por descubrir esto, lo mejor que pensó fue tocar la ceniza y buscar algún tipo de nota que le ayude a saber si esto es para algún experimento u otra cosa. Al tocar la ceniza con la punta de los dedos, sintió que la ceniza era cálida, no estaba fría, levanto el recipiente para ver si había algo que estuviera o hubiera estado calentando las cenizas, pero no. Rojo después de un tiempo se fue de ahí, recordó que su camisa estaba mojada, pero al tocar su camisa, esta estaba seca, como si nada, no había pasado mucho tiempo, solo fueron unos cuantos minutos. Ya una vez fuera de ahí se dirigió a su clase, pensó que todo eso fue muy raro, pero ya no le dio más vuelta a eso y mejor entro a su clase.

Una vez que sus clases terminaron, Rojo le llama por teléfono a Ximena para que se vayan juntos al departamento y luego checar si el va a la fiesta. Ximena contesta el teléfono.

\- Oh, Rojo ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Dónde estás? Acabo de salir de clases, fue más temprano de lo que pensé, te llamo para que nos fuéramos juntos

\- Estoy por acabar una tarea, espera unos momentos y bajo enseguida, mientras, ¿Por qué no te das una vuelta tienda? Compra algunos dulces y frituras, y si puedes comprar una bebida energizante, te lo agradeceré mucho.

\- Bien, pues te espero, Nos vemos.

Rojo colgó y fue a la tienda. Cuando salió de la tienda, Rojo vio que Ximena caminaba hacia él, pero ¿Qué pasaba? Detrás de ella había alguien, por alguna razón, esa persona tenia una armadura negra, la armadura tenia una capucha y una capa, la capucha y la capa estaban muy raídas, en la mano empuñaba una espada recta, pero la espada emanaba ¿frío?, Rojo pensó que era buenos efectos, además de la espada tenía un escudo chico de metal, en general a Rojo le gusto mucho la armadura, pero el problema es que parecía que iba a atacar a Ximena, Rojo corrió hacia él, Ximena no sabía que pasaba, se giró, pero no había nada. Rojo una vez cerca de el caballero, le gritaba, pero el caballero no respondía. Ya enfrenté de él, Rojo con determinación paro al caballero, el caballero por su parte parecía sorprendido, pero no hablo.

Ya que el caballero parecía que le prestaba atención, Rojo le pregunto.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué quieres atacar a mi novia?…

El caballero perforo el estómago de Rojo con la espada, Rojo sintió entonces que la espada realmente estaba congelada, el caballero le dijo a Rojo:

-Humano, ahora cargas la maldición, ahora eres un ser maldito, pero eso no significa que eres más especial que el resto de los malditos, tú ya no puedes morir, la ceniza te escogió al igual que a ella, ustedes ya no pertenecen a este mundo, me enviaron para que los matara y renacieran en nuestro lugar, El abismo de los malditos.

Rojo se estaba desangrando, pero en su agonía vio como Ximena corría hacia él, al parecer ella ya lograba ver al caballero, Rojo intentaba decirle que huyera, pero no salía ni pizca de sonido de su boca, ella ya estaba cerca cuando el caballero dirigió un ataque hacia ella, cerro los ojos un momento y después vio como ella yacía en el suelo con un corte profundo en el cuello, con dificultades se arrastraba al cuerpo de Ximena, el sabia que no estaba soñando, pero era tan irreal que solo pensaba en despertar y acabar con esa pesadilla porque no se creía nada de la maldición, el caballero dijo que algo que Rojo no entendió, el caballero uso algo, parecía un hueso y desapareció, Rojo cerro los ojos y murió.


End file.
